


breaking and mending

by Fatale (femme)



Series: happy malec ficlets [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 22:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femme/pseuds/Fatale
Summary: “I don’t know why everyone always expects me to be perfect all the time. I can’t be. I’m not Gandalf in a sparkly t-shirt, Alexander,” Magnus says irritably. He feels kind of bad for taking his lousy mood out on Alec, but apparently not enough to stop.“I don’t know who this Gandalf is, but I’m sure he’s an asshole,” Alec says.





	breaking and mending

 

  
Magnus has wrecked his apartment approximately one hundred and seventy-three times. One might - Ragnor, specifically - call it immature and impulsive. But it makes Magnus feel better and he can fix everything with magic, so it's an indulgence he allows himself.

He’s busy breaking lamps when Alec arrives.

Alec takes his coat off and hangs it up. “Are we breaking plates again?”

“Lamps,” Magnus replies cheerfully through gritted teeth.

He hits a trinket box with a burst of magic and sends it sailing into the wall. Alec ducks out of the way, then gingerly walks around the shattered pieces.

“Don’t you think you’re a little old for this?” Alec mumbles. “Jace used to throw stuff when he was five.”

That may be true, but Magnus saw Jace throw a book at someone’s head just last week. The only part that surprised Magnus was learning that Jace could read.

For some reason, people seem to think living a long time makes a person wizened and patient. It doesn’t. It’s actually made Magnus less likely to deal with bullshit simply because he’s seen so much of it. He’s had to eat mountains of bullshit, basically, from the Clave, to the Fair Folk, to the vampires. He has significantly less patience for it than he used to. Some old fart in a movie once said, “With great power comes great responsibility.” It’s true, but mostly it’s a drag. And while he approves of most Drag, he is not a fan of this particular type.

“I don’t know why everyone always expects me to be perfect all the time. I can’t be. I’m not Gandalf in a sparkly t-shirt, Alexander,” Magnus says irritably. He feels kind of bad for taking his lousy mood out on Alec, but apparently not enough to stop.

“I don’t know who this Gandalf is, but I’m sure he’s an asshole,” Alec says and holds up a takeout box from Taki’s. “Got you some food.”

Despite the fact that he has told Alec countless times that he can use magic to get whatever food he wants at any time, or like, a cellphone and one of the thousand takeout menus he has, Alec still insists on bringing him food every time he comes over. Magnus had thought it was sheer stubbornness on Alec’s part until he was eating out with Alec one night and when they were nearly done, Alec grabbed a menu and placed a carryout order for Izzy and Jace. It was his way of taking care of them, Magnus realized.

Now Magnus sighs, takes the food with a wordless kiss. “I have a couple of plates left,” he admits. “I’ll grab them.”

Alec takes the plates from Magnus and sets them aside. He opens the takeout box and tears it in half and spoons half of the food onto the jagged piece of styrofoam.

“Alexander?” Magnus asks, eyebrow raised, sitting down at the table where Alec is already digging in.

Alec swallows his bite of food and says, “You’ll need something to break after we’re done eating,” and takes another bite.

 

 


End file.
